Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a photographing control technology.
Description of the Related Art
A certain imaging apparatus such as a digital camera has an optical magnification (optical zooming) function realized by driving of a zoom lens, and an electronic magnification (electronic zooming) function of magnifying a part of an image-captured region. Recent improvement of the zoom lens performance enables photographing from a super-wide-angle state to a super-telephoto state by the same lens, and high pixelation of an image sensor enables photographing capable of obtaining sufficient resolution even when an enlargement magnification is increased. The higher magnification has been accompanied by complexity of operation methods for field angle adjustment, focus adjustment, and exposure adjustment, so that a technology for improving operability has been discussed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-65385 discusses an optical device improved in operability of an adjustment method of a zooming speed. In this device, whether to change a speed depending on a pressing amount of a zooming operation can be selected by a zoom mode changing switch. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-333665 discusses an image stabilizing device improved in operability of image stabilizing mode selection. In this device, erroneous execution of shake correction can be prevented by arranging two switches, namely, an image stabilizing mode setting switch and an image stabilizing starting switch.
The imaging apparatus of a high magnification must include a unit for quickly changing the zoom from a wide angle to a telephoto state, and a unit for enabling subtle field angle adjustment, and a state must be switched between the two units so that a photographer does not lose shutter chance with the imaging apparatus of a high magnification.
In the case of manually performing focus adjustment and exposure adjustment, a method for easily switching between quick adjustment unit and a subtle adjustment unit is required. In the case of photographing in a super-telephoto state, due to an influence of camera shake and low-region shaking caused by shaking of an entire body, a still object enters/exists from a field angle, creating a problem of difficult field angle adjustment. To solve these problems, there has been discussed a method for easily changing modes by arranging a mode changing operation member.
However, when a member is arranged for each of field angle adjustment, focus adjustment, and exposure adjustment operations, it is not easy to arrange all the members at positions of high operability. Further, there is a possibility that since a plurality of members is arranged, a member not intended to be operated is operated, causing an erroneous operation.